Dragon Rider
by LJlashlarue
Summary: In my story, "Revelations of Faith" Ginny Weasley makes reference to a Chinese Fireball as her "sister-in-law". This is how that came about.


Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "Dragon Rider"

Pairing: Charlie Weasley/Chinese Fireball

Rating: M

Summary: Charlie _really_ likes dragons.

Warnings: Well, it's Charlie and a dragon...

Word Count: 2100

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

"Dragon Rider"

Charlie Weasley watched, mesmerized, as the Chinese Fireball glided down towards the stunned goat placed in the enclosure for her meal. The Fireball was his favorite dragon on the preserve, the red and gold of her scales and spines shone in the sunlight as she gracefully twisted down towards her prey. One snap of her jaws and it was over. Charlie also admired how cleanly she dispatched her prey, not teasing it as some of the others did. He supposed it must be a bit boring for a dragon in confinement, no matter how large the magical cage. The dragon looked up at him as she neatly swallowed a chunk of goat.

"Not only is she beautiful," murmured Charlie to himself, "but her feeding is almost dainty."

_"Thank you,"_ said a voice in his head. Charlie's jaw dropped, and his eyes grew round and large. _"You should close your mouth; the flies will be here soon."_ said the voice.

"I, I…" began Charlie, "did you just _talk_ to me?"

_"Not in the strictest sense, no, but I did communicate with you."_

"You being the Chinese Fireball dragon right in front of me?" questioned Charlie.

_"The beautiful Chinese Fireball dragon right in front of you,"_ came the reply, and an expression that might have been a smile appeared on her face. She shook her head, and the cluster of golden spines rattled musically together.

"Can all dragons communicate with humans then?" asked Charlie curiously.

_ "If they wish, yes. But frankly most of us see no reason to communicate with humans. You have not exactly encouraged friendship in the past, with your dragon slayers and the like."_

"Well, dragons have killed their fair share of humans, you must admit."

_"Indeed we have, the top of the food chain is very hard to share."_ The dragon shrugged.

"What made you choose to communicate with me? I mean, it must be unusual, I've spent my life so far studying dragons, and I've never heard of this," Charlie questioned.

_"Usually those we choose to communicate with keep it to themselves, either for fear of being thought crazy, or out of selfishness. Most do not want to share this with others of their kind."_

"Have you spoken with a human before?"

_"No, my mother did once, but the human tried to kill her. He seemed to think that she was casting some sort of spell on him. She warned me not to do it."_

"Then why did you?"

_"I was bored, and you said that I am beautiful, and you never try to harm any of us, even when you are forcing us to do something we are resisting doing. You are somewhat different than the average human."_

"Thank you," replied Charlie sincerely "I regret the need for confining you, but at this point in time there are so many people that you would be in grave danger in the world at large. The muggles now have weapons that can scourge the earth herself."

_"I see, but many of us would prefer to take our chances. This pen may seem large to you, but Dragons roamed all the skies of the earth."_

"But surely there is room here for you to fly?" protested Charlie. The dragon gave a sound that was remarkably like a chuckle.

_"Not to our eyes, small one, but I thank you for your concern anyway. The world is ever changing; someday we will be free again. Dragons take the long view."_

"I see, well is there anything that you would like that I might be able to provide for you?"

_"Strawberries!"_

"I had no idea Dragons liked strawberries," gasped Charlie.

_"Not all of us do. I like strawberries and cherries, the Horntails generally prefer bananas, but fruit makes a nice change for any dragon once in a while. We can't live on fruit alone, as we can meat, but we like it."_

"I'll fetch some for tomorrow then," promised Charlie. He turned to leave, then stopped and turned back, "Do you have a name?"

_"Of course. My name is Meifeng, Charlie Weasley," _Meifeng dipped her huge head in greeting.

"Charmed," responded Charlie, and he truly was. Meifeng watched him out of sight, and then resumed her meal, chortling merrily the whole time.

"Meifeng!" called Charlie the next day at feeding time. His eyes drank in the sight of the dragon sparkling in the light as she flew towards him. "She really is astonishingly beautiful," he whispered.

_"You surely know how to turn a girl's head, Charlie."_ Charlie blushed.

"Here, Meifeng, I brought you strawberries AND cherries!" exclaimed Charlie, trying to recover his composure.

_"Feed them to me, please," _ Meifeng asked sweetly. Charlie looked at her askance.

"Not to be insulting, but how can I be sure that you won't, well… eat me or something?"

_"I can promise you that I won't. But in the end, you will have to choose whether or not to believe me. Killing you will not free me, and who else would bring me strawberries?"_

Charlie looked hard at the Dragon, and she calmly returned his gaze.

"Come close to the barrier, then," said Charlie, Meifeng stepped right up to it. "Should I throw them to you?" he asked.

_"I am no dog, if you stretch your hand out flat, I can take them from your palm without injuring you,"_ the dragon answered. Charlie did as she suggested, and thrust his hand through the barrier. Meifeng carefully picked the fruit off of his outstretched hand. _"This is wonderful Charlie, thank you."_ Charlie smiled, and eagerly fed her the rest of the fruit he had brought. When the fruit was gone, Meifeng licked the juice from his hand. Her tongue was quite warm, and while not as rough as a cat's, it did have a texture. The feeling was not at all unpleasant.

"I will bring you something different tomorrow," Charlie promised the dragon, and he softly touched her nose.

_"I can hardly wait!"_ She leaped into the sky, and Charlie again watched her out of sight.

"I should tell the other keepers, this is an important discovery," Charlie thought, "but not yet. I should learn more first. Yes. I will learn more before I mention this."

Over the succeeding days and weeks, Charlie continued to bring Meifeng gifts of fruits, finding real joy in presenting her with something that she had never had. The fruit sellers grew very fond of Charlie, and competed with each other to find ever more exotic offerings. Charlie Weasley bought in quantity.

Meifeng had just finished a basket of kiwi fruit, one of her favorites, when she turned her face to Charlie and said…_"Did you know that there have been humans who rode dragons?"_ Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

"Really? Those tales are true? I always thought of them as fairy tales."

_"It would not surprise me if Fairies had told the tales. Fairies are very mischievous creatures, and not very filling, either."_

"But how could that happen? What would induce a dragon to allow a human to ride him?"

_"Her, male dragons were never successful at it."_

"Her then," amended Charlie.

_"There must be trust, on both sides, but more for the human. To be that close to a dragon puts the human firmly in the power of the dragon."_ Charlie reached through the barrier and caressed Meifeng's snout, and then he gently placed his hand on her tongue.

"I trust you, Meifeng," he said simply.

_"Then come to me."_ Charlie stepped through the barrier.

"What do I do now, should I climb up your leg?" Meifeng opened her wings, and stretched flat on the ground.

_"Come beneath my wing, right against my side."_ He didn't see how that would get him onto her back, but he did as he was bidden. The wing closed over him, and bound him to her side. Meifeng's hide was quite warm, and softer than he expected, she smelled of cinnamon, and something else that was familiar but elusive. _"Close your eyes, Charlie, and let your spirit free."_

Charlie did, and in a few moments, the darkness gave way to a pearly mist, like a drifting smoke at twilight. A figure approached him, gradually becoming clear. Charlie gasped in wonder.

_"Hello, Charlie, I am Meifeng,"_ said the gloriously nude woman in front of him. She was not tall, but she was achingly beautiful, her skin the color of old ivory, her hair blacker than night, and shimmering with stars. Her eyes were shaped like almonds, and they too were black, but tinged with red and gold. Charlie could not breathe; he had never even considered that such beauty existed. She was slim, but obviously strong, her breasts were full, but not over-large for her frame. His eyes wandered down her torso, and her laughter brought them back to her face. _"Am I appealing to you, Charlie Weasley?" _He nodded; he could not yet speak, nor could he question what might be happening, he was captive. And he was content to be so.

She moved very close to him, and the scent of cinnamon and something else grew stronger. She slipped her fingers into his hair, and pressed her lips against his, pressed her body against his, and Charlie did not even wonder what had happened to his clothes. He embraced Meifeng and was totally lost in her.

At last the kiss broke, and Charlie would have fallen but for the strong and slender arms that held him up. He felt sharp teeth nip at his earlobe, and hot lips trail fire down his neck. His face buried in the silk of her hair, he sought the skin of her, kissing her neck, sucking greedily the soft spice of her flesh. His mouth traveled down her chest as his hands cupped her breasts and raised the hard, dark nipple to his mouth. He moaned as he suckled her breast and heard her mew in return.

_ "Bite it, you cannot hurt me."_ Meifeng commanded. Charlie softly closed his teeth on her flesh, and pulled gently. _"Harder! I am no frail human!"_ She pulled his head savagely into her, and fell to her back, pulling him with her. Charlie knew another moment of wonder as she writhed beneath him, all hot skin and so very strong. Her nails dug into his back and her legs wrapped around him. _"Now ride me, Charlie Weasley!"_ she urged him.

He guided his engorged member to her entrance, and her legs constricted, slamming the length of him deep inside of her. Charlie screamed. "So hot!" he yelled. He felt that he had plunged his cock into molten metal, but he had no inclination to remove it. The liquid metal clutched him in a grip he had never known, and the heat did not abate, but an overpowering urge pushed it to the back of his mind.

_"Ride me my lover, all the skies of earth are ours, show me how you can fly."_ Charlie was bound, his whole existence in the part of him inside Meifeng, and he knew without being told again that he could not hurt her, and he gave all of his strength to the effort of pounding himself into the molten core of her. She thrummed with pleasure, and her nails, (talons?) traced complex patterns on his back as she rose to meet him. The scent of cinnamon receded into the background as the other scent eclipsed it, it was the scent of Meifeng's arousal, and it drove the last conscious thought from his mind.

He was flying; he could see the world spinning beneath him, the seas and rivers sparkling puddles and threads through the tumble of brown and green below him. He opened his eyes, and saw the red and gold of the dragon beneath him shining as never before. His back bowed sharply; he felt the gush of his orgasm spurt into the fire and be consumed, and then the wings folded around him and they fell from the sky.

_"You are mine, Charlie Weasley."_ He felt no inclination to disagree. He stirred against the side of the dragon, and she opened her wing for him as she had everything else. Charlie stood looking at her in the fading light of day, at the glow of her. He reached out and softly stroked the ridge over her eye. He did not ask if what had happened was real, or a glamour. He simply did not care.

"I love you, Meifeng," he said.

_"I know. Will you bring me fruit tomorrow?"_

"I will, and every day after," he promised.

_"That is as it should be. You are now a Dragon Rider."_


End file.
